burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Top model
Una top model (termine inglese coniato negli anni ottanta ) o supermodellasupermodella - Libero Quotidiano - Ricerca è una modella o fotomodella di fama, che lavora per agenzie pubblicitarie e stilisti, What is a Supermodel generalmente con compensi molto alti. Hanno un'immagine sufficientemente forte da trasformarli in testimoni d'eccezione di alcune multinazionali della bellezza e in vere e proprie stelle mondiali. Dagli anni novanta si usa anche al maschile, per identificare i modelli di grande successo. Origini e caratteristiche del termine Il concetto di top model è nato sui media, e non costituisce uno standard culturale ben preciso, anzi, si può dire che esso sia cambiato nel tempo. In ogni caso tutte le supermodelle e i supermodelli sono modelli famosissimi e riconoscibili dal pubblico esattamente come una qualsiasi celebrità di Hollywood, hanno contratti pubblicitari e con firme di alta moda. è considerata da molti la prima supermodella della storia]] Il termine supermodel, tradotto subito in italiano come supermodella, si diffonde nella cultura popolare negli anni ottanta e novanta. Michael Gross scrive, in Model: The Ugly Business of Beautiful Women, che la parola sarebbe stata usata per la prima volta negli anni quaranta, da un agente chiamato Clyde Matthew Dessner, che scrisse una sorta di manuale della moda. A quell'epoca erano considerate supermodelle Cathee Dahmen, Dorian Leigh, Dovima e Anita Colby. Ma la primissima supermodella sembra essere stata Lisa Fonssagrives: tra gli anni trenta e cinquanta, infatti, ha conquistato le copertine di riviste prestigiose come Town & Country, Life, Vogue, la prima edizione di Vanity Fair e Time. Proprio la relazione tra Vogue e la Fonssagrives ha accresciuto la reputazione della testata nel mondo della moda. Nel 1968 il periodico Glamour stila una nuova lista di cinquanta supermodelle, tra le quali spiccano Twiggy, Lauren Hutton, Penelope Tree, Cheryl Tiegs, Veruschka e Jean Shrimpton. Altro tratto distintivo è il cachet stellare: un top model guadagna generalmente tra i 30.000 e i 50.000 dollari al giorno. Molto spesso i top model sono etichettati dai media anche come sex symbol. Supermodelle L'era delle supermodelle Negli anni settanta alcune modelle si distinguono dalle altre per una celebrità maggiore, il pubblico era in grado di riconoscerle subito tra le tante. Tra queste Janice Dickinson, Cheryl Tiegs e Christie Brinkley.Cokal, Susann. St. James Encyclopedia of Popular Culture. 1999. Michigan: Gale Group. Solo negli anni ottanta, però, le top model dominano l'immaginario collettivo, costituendo il canone di bellezza per eccellenza dell'epoca: la donna irraggiungibile, perfetta, dal fisico statuario. Tra queste erano sicuramente supermodelle Carol Alt, Pavlína Pořízková, Elle Macpherson e Cindy Crawford. Gli anni novanta saranno anche detti l'era delle supermodelle, e il mondo dei media è dominato da questa ristretta cerchia di donne "perfette". Tra queste figurano indubbiamente Jenny Shimizu, Tyra Banks, Stephanie Seymour, Cindy Crawford, Linda Evangelista, Christy Turlington, Naomi Campbell, Claudia Schiffer, Tatjana Patitz, Helena Christensen, Karen Mulder, Valeria Mazza, Tatiana Sorokko, Amber Valletta, Shalom Harlow, Yasmeen Ghauri, Carla Bruni, Stella Tennant, Eva Herzigová, Emma Sjöberg e Beverly Peele; quest'ultima, chiamata inizialmente "Baby Naomi", ha conquistato 250 copertine, ed è stata la prima modella di colore ad apparire sulla copertina di Mademoiselle, nel 1989. Ad inizio anni Novanta sfilano per le più grandi case di moda anche Marpessa Hennink e Nadège du Bospertus caratterizzate tuttavia da fisici molto più esili rispetto alle loro colleghe.The Fall of the Supermodel Time. Retrieved July 23, 2007.1980s: Fashion: Supermodels bookrags.com. Retrieved July 23, 2007. Tra le italiane che hanno sfilato per le maggiori griffe del mondo negli anni novanta si annoverano: Monica Bellucci, icona della bellezza mediterranea; Martina Colombari, all'epoca appena incoronata Miss Italia; Roberta Potrich, considerata l'erede di Carol Alt e Greta Cavazzoni, battezzata con il soprannome di "baby Linda" per la somiglianza con Linda Evangelista. Anche se molte modelle sono state denominate «top model» durante questo arco di tempo, solo le cosiddette "Big Six" sono state ufficialmente riconosciute e accettate dal mondo della moda come top-model: Claudia Schiffer, Cindy Crawford, Kate Moss, Linda Evangelista, Naomi Campbell e Christy Turlington. Erano le più richieste, dominando collettivamente le copertine delle riviste, le passerelle di moda, le pagine degli editoriali e la pubblicità trasmessa.Then and Now: "The Big Six" Models by BellaSugar, http://www.bellasugar.com/Now-Big-Six-Models-2945345?page=0,0,0, 19 marzo 2009 Esclusa la Moss, le modelle citate sono conosciute come le prime supermodelle.The supermodel is dead, says Claudia Schiffer source:thisislondon.co.uk. Retrieved September 17, 2007.Linda Evangelista source:you Retrieved October 8, 2007Supermodel's life in the spotlight source: BBC news. October 7, 2007. Nel 1990, la top model Linda Evangelista pronunciò quella che è diventata la citazione più famosa nella storia delle top model: Dal 2000 ad oggi ]] Alla fine degli anni novanta la popolarità delle supermodelle si è oscurata. Ciò ad esempio comporta il ricorso delle multinazionali della bellezza a nuove testimonial, più "raggiungibili", come le attrici e le cantanti pop. Alla fine degli anni novanta Gisele Bündchen è diventata la prima di una ondata di modelle brasiliane a guadagnare popolarità, dopo di lei Adriana Lima, Ana Beatriz Barros, Alessandra Ambrosio, Isabeli Fontana, Caroline Trentini, Izabel Goulart e molte altre. Negli Stati Uniti le modelle più popolari degli anni 2000 sono le Victoria's Secret Angels. Le più famose sono: Heidi Klum, Adriana Lima, Gisele Bündchen, Alessandra Ambrosio, Doutzen Kroes, Miranda Kerr. Le meno note sono: Behati Prinsloo, Candice Swanepoel, Erin Heatherton, Chanel Iman, Lily Aldridge, Lindsay Ellingson e Rosie Huntington-Whiteley. Il marchio è stato inventato nel 1998 e ne hanno fatto parte in passato modelle quali Helena Christensen, Stephanie Seymour, Karen Mulder, Tyra Banks, Laetitia Casta e Daniela Peštová. Negli stessi anni trovano notorietà modelle come Joan Smalls, Anja Rubik, Liu Wen e Natasha Poly. Diversi anni più tardi le passerelle dell'alta moda sono calcate da un'ondata di modelle dell'est provenienti dalla Russia, Ucraina o Polonia, le quali, nonostante la superiorità, non arrivarono ad alti livelli. Sul finire del 2009 la rivista Vogue (edizione francese) ha stilato una classifica delle trenta modelle più influenti a livello internazionale, tra cui molte sono alcune delle ultime supermodelle.Vogue Paris nomina le 30 modelle dell'anno 2009 Negli ultimi anni tra le modelle più celebri troviamo Cara Delevingne, considerata l'erede di Kate Moss, Karlie Kloss, Elsa Hosk, Martha Hunt, Lais Ribeiro e Sara Sampaio, anche loro tra le Victoria's Secret Angels, Jourdan Dunn, Gigi Hadid, Irina Shayk, Joan Smalls, Liu Wen e Barbara Palvin. Inoltre sulle passerelle delle varie Fashion Week le modelle asiatiche sono state tra le più richieste. Supermodelli Dagli anni novanta è entrato in voga il termine supermodello, riferito anche ai modelli maschili, particolarmente riconoscibili al pubblico. Tra questi ci si riferisce spesso col termine supermodello o comunque sia top model a Hoyt Richards, Tony Ward, Antonio Sabàto Jr., Rafael Verga, Josh Wald, Marcus Schenkenberg, Tyson Beckford, Scott King, Travis Fimmel, David Fumero, Mark Vanderloo, Boris Kodjoe, Noah Mills, Alex Lundqvist, Will Chalker, Evandro Soldati, Tyson Ballou, Michael Bergin, Enrique Palacios e David Gandy. Nel 2008 la rivista Forbes ha nominato Taylor Fuchs come il modello di maggior successo dell'anno.The World's Most Successful Male Models - Forbes.com Note Voci correlate * Elenco di arti, mestieri e professioni * Fotomodella * Fotomodello * Modella di intimo Altri progetti di Wikimedia Fonti Categoria:Modelli Categoria:Professioni dello spettacolo